Cycle 6
ICONIC, Cycle 6 was announced on December 22nd 2013, when applications were opened. Multiplate changes took place for this cycle, including raising the height limit to 5'9" (1.75m), and an all new judging panel: Amar Lavagne, the runner up in SaxMan4691's Cycle 5, replaced Rebecca Farsi, who voluntarily left the panel; Karine DeMargott, winner of simseriesmaker's Cycle 4, replaced Natalie Morell as host, and Neema Mubarak, the winner of ICONIC Cycle 5, also joined the panel in a new spot. Contestants The semi finalists of Cycle 6 were revealed on December 30th, 2013. Eliminated on semi-finals: Top 12: Episodes Episode 0 - Casting Date aired: January 6th 2014 *'Top 12: '''Behati "Vulpix" Poraskova, Cashmere Parks, Eryn McKeller, Esmiralda Haynes, Hellena Karolikap, Lizzy Chezka, Nikka Samuels, Rowan Dustin, Savannah Peak, Sikhanyiso Boare, Tamya Jucath & Vika Hwang *'Eliminated: Ashtyn Jones, Caroline Raggy, Ducky Xing, Jordan Clavelle, Nami Haruno & Ricarda Monroe Episode 1 Date aired: February 5th 2014 The girls arrived to their first day in the competition, at the setting of a challenge, where they were met by new judge and incumbent winner, Neema Mubarak, and Alisa, a designer whose clothes they would be showcasing for the challenge. The girls were tasked with choosing their own outfits for the runway, which they would be judged on following the presentation. Vulpix quickly offended Alisa by openly expressing disgust towards the collection on offer. Eryn and Lizzy also found themselves bonding over their similar outfit tastes. After the presentation, Vika, Savannah and Sikhanyiso received praise, while Vulpix was reprimanded for her attitude while choosing the designers clothes. Ultimately, it was Savannah who won the reward challenge, and she chose to share her prize - extra frames at the shoot - with Rowan. As soon as the girls arrived at their new home, friendships and cliques immediately began to emerge with the girls. Nikka, Sikhanyiso and Cashmere immediately broke away upon sharing a room, as did Savannah and Rowan, and Lizzy and Eryn. Tamya quickly proved a handful upon stripping off completely, after claiming her room with Esmiralda. Mistakenly thinking it was the last room available, Hellena was stuck sharing with Tamya and Esmiralda, but seemed highly averse to sharing with them both, irritating Esmiralda. Meanwhile, Vulpix was forced into rooming with Lizzy and Eryn, which repulsed her, owing to the copious amounts of pink, and viewing her roommates as being irritating. Esmiralda decided to sit with Cashmere, Nikka and Sikhanyiso and discussed Rowan and Savannah's desire to be in the competition, highlighting Savannah's desire to go into biology and Rowan's journalism. Later that night, Hellena discovered some of her makeup was missing, and instantly accused Tamya of the crime. Tamya soon took note of Hellena's tone, and recognised racist undertones to her speech, until she referred to her as "brownie". After overhearing the argument from another room, Esmiralda entered and revealed that she had taken the eyeliner, since she figured they had to share as roommates. The next day, Tamya regailed her story to Nikka of her encounter with Hellena the previous night. Meanwhile, Hellena forged a false friendship with Vika, in order to get access to Vika's clothing, since the two shared a similar style. As Esmiralda started spreading rumours about Savannah, Savannah confronted her on the matter, accusing her of spreading discord for her own entertainment. At panel, the girls learned of their new prizes for the cycle, as well as the new panel of judges. For their first shoot, the girls had to pose on white cubes, in an attempt to sell their outfits. Savannah began the night to positive response, as the jduges were impressed with her posing and bodily length. Nikka proved disappointing, as she failed to utilize her face or body in her shot, Sikhanyiso found mixed response for nailing it facially, but posing awkwardly, while Hellena's photo split the judges, as Marcella enjoyed it, but Karine found it too amateur and beauty queen. Eryn impressed the panel with her expression and posing, with Amar only finding stiffness as a fault. Tamya also split the judges, and Esmiralda received good praise from the ladies on panel. Cashmere's grace and elegance impressed, but the judges noted a lack of presence in her photo, leaving the judges uninspired. While Lizzy was criticized for lacking dynamism, Neema appreciated her photo and it's confidence and sophistication. Vika received great praise from across the panel, and Vulpix received a muted response, and criticism on her attitude at the challenge. Rowan ended the night with a mixed response. At elimination, Vika was rewarded with first call out. Eryn and Esmiralda soon followed. Challenge winner Savannah was given 4th call out, and best friends, Cashmere and Sikhanyiso, soon followed. Despite criticism over her attitude, Vulpix was called 8th. Hellena, Lizzy and Nikka stood in the bottom three, but it was Lizzy who was saved from elimination, thanks to Neema's intervention. As the last two standing, Hellena's looks were praised, but her attitude and pageanty performance on shoot were lambasted by Karine, with Nikka received the same praise for her face, but criticism for her lack of skills in front of a camera. However, it was Nikka who was granted a second chance. Hellena was not impressed by her elimination, and left in a furious tirade against Nikka and Karine, leaving with a bang in twelth place. *'''Challenge Winner: Savannah Peak *'First Call Out:' Vika Hwang *'Bottom Two:' Hellena Karolikap & Nikka Samuels *'Eliminated:' Hellena Karolikap Episode 2 Date aired: February 20th 2014 *'Challenge Winner: '''Eryn McKeller *'First Call Out: Eryn McKeller *'Bottom Two: '''Lizzy Chezka & Tamya Jucath *'Eliminated: 'Tamya Jucath Episode 3 Date aired: ''April 10th 2014 *'Challenge Winner: '''Cashmere Parks *'First Call Out: 'Behati "Vulpix" Poraskova *'Bottom Two: 'Nikka Samuels & Savannah Peak *'Eliminated: 'None Summaries Call Out Order Makeovers *'Cashmere - Wavy extensions & brown highlights *'Eryn' - Shoulder cut, dyed blonde *'Esmiralda' - Wavy extensions, dyed red *'Hellena' - Cut shorter & straightened, dyed chocolate brown *'Lizzy' - Straightened & polished *'Nikka' - Straightened & side-shaved, dyed black *'Rowan' - Cut boy-short, dyed black *'Savannah' - Wavy extensions, dyed caramel brown *'Sikhanyiso' - Straightened & polished *'Tamya' - Polished, highlights added *'Vika' - Bob cut, dyed black *'Vulpix' - Wavy extensions, dyed chocolate brown Photoshoot Guide #Posing on White Cubes #Colourful Beauty Shots #Ad Campaigns for Gucci #B&W Editorial as Black Swans #Campaigns with Designer Handbags (in 3 groups) #Romantic Nudity #Upscale Lingerie in the Snow #Hair beauty shoot for L'Oreal #High-end gowns in Red Square & Editorial Headshot with Victorian Hats #Sephora ad #VOGUE Italia Cover + Beauty In VOGUE Cover Prizes * A contract with VIP Models * A cover and spread in VOGUE Italia + a cover in Beauty in VOGUE * A $500.000 contract and national ad for Sephora cosmetics * Campaigns for fashion houses Gucci and Vera Wang * An all-paid trip to Milan + a spot to walk in Fashion Week Summaries *'Youngest contestant(s):' Eryn McKeller, Sikhanyiso Boare & Vika Hwang (all 17 years) *'Eldest contestant(s):' Behati "Vulpix" Poraskova & Tamya Jucath (both 20 years) *'Most consecutive first call outs:' TBA *'Most collective first call outs: ' TBA *'Most consecutive bottom 2 appearances:' TBA *'Most collective bottom 2 appearances: '''Nikka Samuels (2 times) *'Highest call out average:''' Eryn McKeller (2.33) Category:Cycle 6 Category:ICONIC